The Greatest Mash-up
by bunny fan 1
Summary: This my first story so be nice. Their will be other shows so stick around. I might have my own oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This my first fanfiction so be nice. So this a combo of my fav shows. Some new characters might come around.**


	2. The Members

(One day in Acmetropolis) "Lex, I'm going to visit some friends so you're gonna be in charge," said a tall grey rabbit. "Why?" asked a tan-ish, blond-ish rabbit. "I need to go to a world tour concert with them cuz I'm the lead singer." Soon Duck, Tech, Rev, & Slam came out of their rooms. "What's with all the yacking?"said Duck with him usual lisp. "Ace is going away," lexi said slowly. "Alright! That makes me leader!" said Duck but everyone looked at him evilly. "Just forget what I said."(chuckles nervously) "Why are you going away?" asked Tech. "It will only be for three months," said Ace. "kshvjALLhjdjsjkdskSUMMERjsjkshGONEahnd" said Slam all sad. "Well goodbye," Ace said. Then he was gone.

Meanwhile

* * *

A brunette was packing up after her shocking elimination off a game show. "Hey princess," said a guy with a mohawk & a skull t-shirt. "What do you want Duncan?" said the brunette. "Whoa, Courtney I just want to say good-luck. Also close your eyes." Just as Courtney closed her eyes, Duncan leaned in to kiss her. Courtney opened her eye a little & hit Duncan in his "kiwis". "Ahhhhhh! Why is it always the kiwis?! Why?!" "Duncan I have a boyfriend!" "Who's the punk?" said Duncan, still in pain. "Goodbye Duncan," Courtney said as she walked outside, not answering Duncan's question, to be picked up not by the boat, but a helicopter.

At another place

* * *

A spiky-haired boy was packing his clothes & drumsticks while a red-headed girl next room was doing the same thing. They both walked out of their rooms & went towards the guy's motorcycle. "Ready Star?" said the spiky-haired guy. "Ready Robin," said the red-headed girl. Soon came a half-man half-robot guy. "Where are y'all going?" asked the guy. "Hey Cyborg um we are going to preform in a couple of concerts so we won't be back until summer ends. "WHAT?!" said a green guy & a girl with a blue cloak on. "Bye Cyborg, Beastboy, & Raven," & Robin & Starfire rode off.


	3. The Members (Continued)

One place in the US

* * *

Another grey rabbit was packing his stuff for the tour. He went downstairs to get to his car. "Where are you going, Bugs?" asked a black mallard. "I'm leaving for the summer, Daffy" "Oh," said Daffy. As Bugs opened the door, a blond rabbit with a purple dress, black eyes, & her ears in a ponytail showed up. "Hey Bun-Bun," said the female rabbit. "Hey Lola," said Bugs. Lola noticed the luggage Bugs was carrying. "Where are you going Bugs?" asked Lola. "Oh I have to leave for da summer but I'll be back," answered Bugs, Soon Lola got sad & began to tear up. "Don't worry ok? I'll be back soon." Then Bugs got in his car & went to the nearest airport.

In a place called Acme Acres

* * *

Two rabbits, one blue & one pink, were packing their stuff for the tour. The rabbits came out of their holes (they live underground) & met up. "Ready Babs?" asked the blue rabbit. "Ready Buster," answered the pink rabbit. As they went walking, they bumped into their friends. "Bonjour Babs & Buster," said a french purple skunk. "Like, what's with the luggage?" asked a white duck with long, yellow hair & a pink sweater. "Yeah, were are you guys going?" asked a green mallard with a white tank top. "We're leaving for the summer," said Buster & Babs at the same time. "WHAT?!" screamed their friends. "Well we need to get going," said Buster. Soon Buster & Babs went to a bus stop & were on their way to the airport.


	4. Ace's POV

Ace's POV

I can't wait to see the old gang again. it's been a while since I've seen them. Especially my girlfriend. She's the best. I wonder what I would say to her. Maybe when this plane lands I'll get her some flowers. It's been a year since I've seen her. The way how she sings is music to my ears. Soon the the flight attendant comes. "Would you like some water Mr. Bunny?" she said while blinking her eyes at me. I shudder a while. Soon she got the message that I wasn't interested in her cuz she left with a frown on her face. Man I hate being attractive. That's was caused all my heartbreaks in the past. I was the most popular kid in middle & high school. I made goog grades & played sports but the girls there tried to use me. They thought that if they dated me they would become popular so they tried to do that. In the past I thought their feeling were true but I told them I would think about it. By the time I would get near the girl's vicinity I would here that they were planning to use me so walked to them & told her that I heard what she said & stormed off. After that I never talked to a girl at the fear of breaking my heart. Girls would come up to me & ask if i want to be with them. I would gave them a fake smile. Then the next day I would hear that they only want to use me. I turned from a caring & compassionate guy with gentle sapphire blue eyes to a cold-hearted guy with eyes the color of icy blue. That all changed when I met my girlfriend. She showed me there was good in the world & I went back to my former self. Soon the plane landed & went to by some flowers. It was in the city of Riverside that had a rich history.(Riverside is a real city in California.) I headed to the house that was the meeting spot for the gang. Then I did a secret knock & was let inside.

**A/N**: The next POV will be Robin's so stick around. :)


	5. Robin's POV

Robin's POV

It's been a year since me & Star have seen the gang. They are the closest family we all have. Especially my sister. She's the best little sister anyone can have. Her boyfriend (aka my friend) has been good to her. Ace is my sister's first boyfriend of her entire life. At first Starfire & I thought that Ace would never lose that cold stare but he did. "Robin how long till we reach the meeting spot?" asked Starfire. "Well we are in Riverside so not long," I answered. "I can not wait to see my friend," said Star. Star & Courtney are good friends. "Don't worry Star ok?" "Ok." Finally we reached the meeting spot, did the secret knock, & was let in.

**A/N**: Who is the mystery girl Ace & Robin were talking about? Stay tuned! And also sorry for the short chapters.


	6. The Reunion

The Reunion

A/N: There is no POV in this chapter.

As the rest of the group came Ace, Robin, & Starfire were talking to each other. "What's up, doc?" said Ace. "Hey Ace!" said Robin & Starfire. Soon Bugs came in. Hey big brother!" said Bugs. "Hey little brother!" replied Ace. (In this story Ace & Bugs are twins but Ace is the attractive one.) "How've you been Bugs?" "I've been good." Then came Buster & Babs. "Hey littlest bro & Babs!" yelled Ace & Bugs. (Buster is the littlest Bunny brother.) Soon came Ace's girlfriend. "Ace!" she yelled. "Courtney!" yelled Ace. Then they both ran to each other & embraced each other.

A/N: Didn't expect that twist huh? But some of you must have put some clues together. In the next chapter it will be the POV of the group's manager.


	7. Manager's POV

Manager's POV

I as just taking a nap when suddenly I hear voices. I look out the window to the meeting room to see the gang has arrived. I'm the person who gave them their big break. We preform other singers' songs & put amazing performances & videos. My name is Danielle Gonzales. I am 14 years old but can put quite a show. (I changed my name & age slightly.) We all lead double lives. Every summer we make a world tour concert. I made my lead male & female singers to sound like the real artist(s) that made the song. I went to the meeting room to meet them. "Hey guys!" I yelled. "Hey Danielle!" they said. We hugged & said hello. It was great. None of them has changed. Not even the love Ace & Courtney have for each other. (Crazy right? A rabbit & a human liking each other. Lol.) "Alright guys time to go the sleep cuz we start the world tour tomorrow morning so good night!" I said. "Goodnight!" they said & we went to sleep.


	8. The Surprise

Lexi's POV

I woke up to go to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I turned on the TV to the news. While I was eating I heard something strange. Then I saw Ace on the TV. "Guys! Come quick!" I yelled. They all came except for Duck. "Look!" I turned the volume louder. The reporter was doing an interview on Ace. "Tell me Ace. Where & when are you doing the second concert?" "It will be on June 22 in Riverside California at 6 pm." "Guys we are going there now!" I said. No one argued cuz all of them went to pack all our stuff. Today was the 20th of June. I think we can make it. Just as we were about to leave, we saw a human girl sitting next to Ace. "Can I ask you two a question?" said the reporter. "Sure," said the girl. "How long have you two been dating?" Soon that question hit me hard. Ace already had a girlfriend? Ace responded, "Courtney & I have been dating for 5 years now. And also..." Courtney help out her hand to show an engagement ring. "We got engaged yesterday," Ace said with a smile. Soon I saw Ace & that Courtney girl kiss in the mouth. Everyone was there to watch. Even Duck came out of nowhere & saw it. "We are going to stop that engagement!" I said. No one dared to argue. Then we left.

**A/N**: Ooooh this just got real! Stay tuned to see what happens next.


	9. What the what?

Danielle's POV

**A/N**: Gah! Stupid writer's block. :( Also whoever can guess my real name & age first will have their idea in my next chapter. Put the name, age, your username, & idea in the comment section so I can see. Now the story must go on.

We have just finished preforming "Play Hard" by David Guetta, Akon, & Ne-yo, "Safe & Sound" by Capital Cites, "21 Guns" by Green Day, & "Monster" by Imagine Dragons that were all preformed by the guys. The crowd was just screaming for more. Next was "The Monster" by Eminem & Rihanna preformed by Ace & Courtney. Everyone loves that song.

Courtney

(A light beam shows Courtney in a white V-neck shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, & a red baseball cap facing sideways.)

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah you think I'm crazy_

Ace

(A light beam shows Ace in a white T-shirt, ripped cargo pants, & sneakers)

_I wanted the face  
But not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well_

_Guess beggars can't be choosy  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public  
Excuse me_

_For wanting my cake..._

Soon this rabbit jumps on stage heading towards Ace. Stupid fan-girls. I turned off the music & Ace & Courtney stopped singing. I jumped next to the girl to tackle her & we both rolled off-stage. I grab both her arms with one hand. Then she starts screaming out Ace's name as if she knew him. I kicked her out of the place & told everyone to thank the crazy girl because she ruined & ended the concert. When everyone was heading outside I heard some punches being thrown. "Everyone we are going to have a meeting." We went to the conference room. "Everyone knows not to jump on the stage or it will stop the concert," I said. "Eh can I say something?" said Ace. "Ok what is it?" "Her name is Lexi & I know this because she's one of my friends back at Acmetropolis." "Well that settles it so let's get ready to go to our next concert." Then we left to our rooms.


End file.
